Nightmare Freddy
Were you looking for one of Nightmare Freddy's counterparts: Freddy Fazbear, Golden Freddy, Toy Freddy, Purple Freddy, Phantom Freddy, Nightmare Fredbear, or Nightmare? N. Freddy = is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 and is one of the seven nightmare animatronics in the game. He is a nightmarish version of Freddy Fazbear. If the player is not careful and does not check the bed, Nightmare Freddy will attack them, resulting in a game over. Appearance Nightmare Freddy is a tattered, withered, and generally broken-down exaggerated version of Freddy Fazbear. He is a stereotypical brown color with a lighter coloring on his stomach, ears, and muzzle. His arms are bulky and held out wide, like the other nightmare animatronics. His black top hat and bow tie are present, and like the rest of him, are very torn. He has long sharp teeth and razor-sharp claws with shining yellow eyes, giving him a more macabre appearance than his original counterpart. His body shape is slightly different from Freddy as well, being much more sharp-edged and flatter, with the head being much more narrow and taller than any other Freddy counterpart. In addition to his regular body, three smaller versions of him are seen hanging off of it, and will sometimes detach and jump onto the player's bed. Large parts of the endoskeleton are able to be viewed through the rips in Nightmare Freddy's body, especially through the upper torso and the lower legs. The endoskeleton appears to be somewhat similar to the ones from Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (upon closer inspection), possibly revealing Springtrap and the Nightmare animatronics were made around the same time as each other. Nightmare Freddy's hands are exactly the same as Springtrap's as well, albeit a different color to fit in with the bear theme. The tips of the fingers are completely lacking of any fabric whatsoever, showing even more of the endoskeleton frame beneath. During certain scenarios of the game, the claws are shown to be possibly retractable as they are not visible in every appearance Nightmare Freddy makes. Like most of the other Nightmare animatronics, Nightmare Freddy's head appears to be separated into two parts (similarly to Chica from the second game) by possible deterioration, thus revealing more of the head frame inside as well as a small second set of the same teeth seen in all of the other Nightmares from the fourth game. Red wires pour from the top of his head. Half of his right ear is missing, and most of the material surrounding Nightmare Freddy's eyes has been rotted away. The same applies for a part of the bottom half of his muzzle, giving him the appearance of a curled lip (possibly snarling). His eyes are also very similar to Springtrap from the third game, with a metallic gray material surrounding the glowing iris within. Locations Unlike the other Nightmare animatronics, Nightmare Freddy only appears in the bedroom if the player has failed warding off the three smaller versions of him off the bed. Due to the smaller versions of Nightmare Freddy appearing on the bed, it seems that Nightmare Freddy may already be in the room from the start of the night. Behavior Nightmare Freddy has a much different AI mechanic than the other animatronics do in the fourth game. As the nights progress, the player must check the bed behind them to see if Nightmare Freddy's three small counterparts are lurking there. Once the player has shined the flashlight on the bed, the smaller Freddies will generally disappear immediately in an almost paranormal way. Depending on how long the player stalls to check the bed, there may be one, two, or even three Freddies sitting on the surface. It takes noticeably longer for three Freddies to disappear than it takes one or two and the animation is different, as they zip off the side instead of just instantly fading away. However, if the player still fails to check the bed in a consistent manner, Nightmare Freddy will appear in their place and will proceed to attack the player. Audio The sound Nightmare Freddy makes when attacking the player. Warning: Loud! The sound the smaller Freddies make when they're on the bed. Trivia * Nightmare Freddy seems to have much less of a role in the game than the other Nightmare animatronics do, which is strange since the game appears to be revolved around him when taking a look at the official Steam icon for the game, which depicts none other than Nightmare Freddy himself. * Interestingly, Nightmare Freddy's pose for the Steam icon bears a strong resemblance to Nightmare Bonnie's pose in his featured teaser. It is unknown why this is, but it may be a typical and common pose for the Nightmare animatronics to be in. * According to fans, the smaller version of Nightmare Freddy are known as either Freddle, Fredlet or Mini Nightmare Freddy. * Strangely, Nightmare Freddy's name was not confirmed when his teaser was uploaded to Five Nights at Freddy's 4's official IndieDB page, unlike the other Nightmare animatronics (excluding Plushtrap, as his was revealed in the source code on Scott's website). While the other Nightmares had their teasers named to their respected names (Ex. Nightmare Bonnie), Nightmare Freddy's was simply called "teaser". It is unknown why this is. *Nightmare Freddy is one of the three nightmare animatronics who doesn't appear in the Five Nights At Freddy's 4 trailer, the others being Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear. **Ironically, this means that none of the animatronics from the fourth game that are based on Freddy Fazbear are present in the trailer (unless the smaller versions are counted). *Nightmare Freddy is one of the multiple nightmare animatronics who is not available for the "Making of" gallery from the Extra menu; four others are Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare, and Plushtrap. * Nightmare Freddy appears to have five fingers on each hand, as opposed to the cartoonish four-fingered hands of the original Freddy Fazbear. ** This also applies to the other nightmare animatronics, with the exception of Plushtrap. It is unclear why this is, though it may simply be a stylistic choice on Scott Cawthon's part to make the nightmare animatronics look more menacing. **Oddly enough, Nightmare Freddy also seems to be missing his signature microphone; the reason for this is unknown. *Nightmare Freddy has two jumpscares, but due to the lack of animations, it will show Nightmare Freddy jumpscaring the player in the middle of the room even if they are either at the doors or the closet. **This is also the case for Nightmare Fredbear. *Nightmare Freddy is one of several versions of Freddy Fazbear that becomes active before Night 3. ** The others being Golden Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's; as well as Toy Freddy and Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *Interestingly, Nightmare Freddy's body clips through the bed when he jumpscares the player. *Nightmare Freddy appears to be holding up four fingers in the Five Nights at Freddy's 4 icon, most likely signifying that it's the fourth game in the series. |-| Gallery = Gameplay File:Fnaf4_freddlesonbed.gif|Three of the little Freddies on the bed, twitching (click to animate). Fnaf4 freddlesonbed scamper.gif|The small Freddies on the Bed, leaving (click to animate). Miscellaneous Fnaf_4_desktop_icon.jpg|Nightmare Freddy in the icon for Five Nights at Freddy's 4. FNaF4 header.jpg 4.jpg|Nightmare Freddy in the first teaser. NightmareFreddyExtra.jpg|Nightmare Freddy in the Extra menu. Brightened 4_brightened.png |A brightened version of Nightmare Freddy's teaser. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Characters Category:Nightmares Category:Males